S'arracher les yeux
by CacheCoeur
Summary: S'ils avaient su aimer, Dolorès Ombrage et Alastor Maugrey l'auraient fait. Mais ils étaient juste destinés à s'arracher les yeux. [Participation au concours HPF "Associations Improbables" de Hazalhia]
1. Partie I

**Notes d'auteur :**

你好 ! Voici mon humble participation au concours **"Associations Improbables"** de Hazalhia sur le site hpfanfiction. Je vous propose donc cette petite nouvelle de 13 000 mots, découpés en 11 chapitres sur le couple... *roulements de tambours*... Dolorès Ombrage et Alastor Maugrey !** Le nom de ship est "Ombroeil"**. J'insiste sur ce point. Genre... Vraiment. J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur !

Nous possédons trés peu d'informations sur la date de naissance de notre auror préféré ! D'après le wikia anglais, Alastor est né avant 1961. Nous savons qu'il a vers environ le début de la trentaine au moment des procès de sorciers... j'ai rassemblé quelques autres indices et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que 1951-1952 me paraissaient être des années de naissance assez cohérentes. Ombrage quant à elle, et nous le savons de source sûre, est née en 1961.

_Ne me jugez pas pour cette idée de couple._

Je suis saine d'esprit.

Je le jure.

_Ps : Merci à Nesache (meuf j'ai saccagé Alastor, je suis désolée), Maliae (Ombrage is bae), Alphy (Tu vois, je publie aussi ce truc sur ce site), Hermy (t'es la meilleure des pom-pom girl)… Bref les gens qui étaient là quand je pétais un câble sur cette fiction. Je vous aime (moins que le guacamole, faut pas déconner)._

CacheCoeur :)

* * *

_Décembre 1975_

\- Pourquoi tu chiales sur les marches ? Tu bouches le passage gamine !

Dolorès leva la tête vers l'adulte qui venait de parler, levant ses yeux rougis. Elle essuya ses joues encore toutes rondes et passa une main sur ses prunelle bleu délavé. Son regard se durcit, quand il croisa celui de l'adulte, bien plus grand qu'elle.

Fâchée d'avoir été surprise ainsi, elle se releva, en bondissant de la marche sur laquelle elle s'était assise. Alastor Maugrey recula d'un pas en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Tu veux …

Sa phrase se perdit. Alastor n'était pas un grand bavard et il n'aimait pas vraiment se mélanger aux autres êtres humains. Encore moins quand ils étaient enfants. Cette gamine, il croyait même ne l'avoir jamais remarquée ici. Il jeta un œil à la fillette, bien habillée, portant une petite jupe plissée et une chemise blanche bien repassée. Elle avait un nœud rose dans les cheveux et une lueur furieuse dans les yeux :

\- Va ailleurs. T'as rien à faire ici ! Lui déclara-t-elle.

Il n'avait jamais vu pareille assurance, surtout chez une enfant de son âge. Elle devait avoir quoi ? Onze ou douze ans à peine ? Alastor fut déstabilisé juste une seconde, le temps de se rappeler qu'il avait vingt-quatre ans et que la petite chose en face de lui devait bien avoir au moins, si ce n'était plus, dix ans de moins que lui.

La plupart des autres étaient impressionnés par la taille démesurée d'Alastor, sa réputation et ses talents. Il était doué, incroyablement doué et tout le monde savait que ses parents avaient autrefois comptés parmi les meilleurs aurors de leur génération. Lui-même en était désormais un. Personne ne lui avait jamais répondu comme cette gamine venait de le faire.

\- Mais tu vois gamine, ici, c'est aussi mon coin préféré pour me lamenter.

\- Va ailleurs, rétorqua-t-elle en se rasseyant.

Alastor se posa sur les marches. Le dernier étage du Ministère de la Magie était toujours désert. Il n'était pas accessible en ascenseur et peu de gens connaissaient son existence. Alastor y était toujours tranquille d'ordinaire. Il aimait se perdre à contempler les tableaux accrochés aux murs et le vide infini devant lui quand il se penchait au-dessus de la rambarde des escaliers. Ça lui faisait oublier un peu et ça lui rappelait Poudlard, quand tout était calme et qu'il n'y avait pas la guerre.

Parce que même s'il aimait se battre, parfois, Alastor Maugrey était éreinté et se demandait encore combien de temps la mort allait lui prendre sa vie.

\- Pourquoi tu chouines gamine ?

\- Je m'appelle Dolorès, le foudroya-t-elle du regard.

Il balaya l'air de la main. Ça avait si peu d'importance…

\- Les autres Serpentard me posent toutes sortes de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre.

\- Il y a des Serpentard ici ? Fronça-t-il des sourcils.

\- Non.

\- Alors personne ne te pose de questions. Pourquoi tu pleures ? Redemanda-t-il. Sois précise.

\- Parce que quand je suis à Poudlard, les autres Serpentard me posent des questions ! Répéta-t-elle.

\- Alors n'y répond pas, haussa-t-il des épaules.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Alors explique moi gamine ! s'emporta-t-il un peu.

\- Toi, tes parents sont des sang-purs ! Tout le monde te connaît et te respecte ! Mais moi…

Alastor examina l'enfant du coin de l'œil.

\- Tu te trompes. Ils me respectent parce que je suis doué et que je le leur ai prouvé. A toi de faire pareil.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai… Il savait que son nom y était pour beaucoup. Mais à quoi bon accabler encore plus cette enfant ?

\- Mais… Et si je ne suis pas douée comme toi ?

\- T'as du cran gamine. C'est déjà ça, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Une fille qui a du cran ne pleure pas dans les couloirs du Ministère en attendant que son père termine de nettoyer le sol sur lequel tu marcheras demain !

Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Alastor n'aurait su dire si elle était en colère contre lui, pour l'avoir surprise dans un état aussi pitoyable, ou contre elle-même pour s'être laissée aller. Il décida d'être réconfortant. Pour une fois… Juste une fois.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde tu sais… Le tout, c'est de ne pas en faire une habitude. Pleure un bon coup. Je vais surveiller le couloir et si quelqu'un arrive, je le ferais déguerpir, grogna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi t'articules jamais quand tu parles ? C'est énervant ! Se contenta de répondre Dolores.

Alastor haussa les épaules une fois de plus. Ils restèrent assis sur les marches du dernier étage du Ministère un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Dolorès fouille dans les poches de son manteau rose qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle. Elle en sortit une tablette de chocolat moldu.

\- T'en veux un peu ?

\- Non.

\- D'accord.

Elle croqua dans la tablette toute entière et Alastor continua de fixer le vide devant lui. Il se sentait un peu moins seul que d'ordinaire. Ce n'était pas forcément désagréable.

\- Je voudrais qu'ils me respectent et qu'ils m'aiment, soupira la gamine.

Elle se sentait plus en confiance, moins sur la défensive. Son corps, tout recroquevillé quand il l'avait trouvée, s'était détendu et elle avait allongé ses jambes devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire le regard des autres ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- C'est important non ?

\- Ça ne l'est pas, répondit-il. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que toi tu penses.

\- Je pense que je mérite d'être respectée et aimée.

\- Certainement.

Il regarda le nœud dans ses cheveux bruns, et le réajusta. Ça lui donnait envie de piquer des crises de nerfs quand les choses n'étaient pas droites.

\- T'es une dure à cuire. Ça se voit.

Et Alastor ne se trompait jamais sur ce genre de chose…

\- Les autres se vantent parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les aurait recruté. Ils disent qu'ils ne connaissent pas de « Ombrage », que je dois être une née-moldue, et que je ne mérite pas d'être ici. S'ils savaient que je suis juste une sang-mêlée, peut-être que…

\- Ne leur dis rien, s'empressa de la couper Alastor. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir…

Alastor avait vu, observé assez d'horreur pour affirmer que c'était une mauvaise idée d'annoncer à n'importe qui ce genre de choses. Cette gamine tremblait de peur en fait. Elle avait beau se cacher derrière une carapace … Elle était loin d'être aussi coriace qu'elle voulait le laisser croire. Pourtant, elle l'était bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Y'a deux méthodes pour se faire respecter. Une douce et une forte. Soit tu t'accroches et tu restes forte devant eux…

\- C'est quoi la méthode dure ? l'interrompit Dolorés.

\- Leur enfoncer ta baguette dans les yeux.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant se remettre de travers le nœud rose dans ses cheveux, et se mit à rire. C'était un petit gloussement, pas très élégant, loin d'être mignon et enfantin, et pourtant, Alastor lui trouva quelque chose de sincère.

\- Sinon, tu me donnes des noms. Cela fait un moment que je ne m'exerce plus aux sorts basiques de défense et d'attaque. Un peu de pratique ne me ferait pas de mal… Ou alors je peux t'apprendre quelques trucs.

\- C'est interdit par le règlement de l'école de pratiquer la magie sur ses camarades ! Récita la Serpentard. Et je n'ai pas le droit de m'exercer en-dehors de l'école.

Alastor leva les yeux au ciel :

\- T'es trop droite gamine.

\- Et toi t'es ronchon.

Ils se regardèrent. Aucun des deux ne souriaient. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait envie. Finalement, Dolorès se leva et replissa sa jupe consciencieusement.

\- Mon père doit me chercher partout maintenant …

Il la regarda froidement sans rien dire, et l'observa dévaler les escaliers. Il se promit de garder un œil sur cette gamine aux airs autoritaires.


	2. Partie II

_Août 1977_

\- Je n'ai plus de chocolat, bougonna Dolorès.

\- J'en ai si tu veux.

\- T'aimes pas le chocolat, murmura-t-elle.

Alastor arrêta son geste, suspendant sa main dans les airs, qui était partie chercher dans ses poches une tablette de chocolat moldu, une de celles dont Dolorès raffolait tant. Il décida de retourner à sa lecture, comme si de rien n'était. Ce rapport était d'un ennui… Alastor adorait son métier, mais tout ce qui se rapprochait de loin ou de près à la paperasse lui donnait la nausée.

\- C'est toi qu'a attaché Julian Northanger sur le sommet de la fontaine du hall du Ministère ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Il dit que c'est toi.

\- C'est pas une preuve ça. T'as des vrais preuves de tes allégations gamine ? Répliqua-t-il.

\- Je l'ai entendu te décrire quand son père l'y a décroché. Tu sais qu'il travaille dans le département de la justice magique son père ? Tu vas avoir des ennuis. C'est interdit ce que tu as fait.

\- Tu peux pas juste me remercier chouineuse ? s'emporta-t-il.

Depuis le début de l'été, Dolorès passait le plus clair de son temps à lire sur les marches du dernier étage du Ministère. Alastor, qui pour rien au monde n'abandonnerait le seul coin où aucun de ses supérieurs ne pourraient le trouver, s'asseyait souvent à ses côtés, sans rien dire. De temps en temps, ils parlaient, mais jamais bien longtemps. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches. Pourtant, Alastor qui détestait l'injustice, n'avait pas raté une seule occasion de punir Northanger, un Serpentard un peu plus âgé que Dolorès, dont elle lui avait parlé. Le garçon s'amusait souvent à l'humilier… Alors Maugrey avait agis.

\- Tu viens d'avouer en me demandant de te remercier. N'est-ce pas la meilleure des preuves ? Se réjouit Dolorès.

Alastor haussa un sourcil. Il venait de se faire duper par une gamine de douze ans.

\- Et je ne veux pas te remercier. Je peux me débrouiller seule.

\- Ah oui ?

Il aurait aimé l'y voir, sans son aide. La semaine dernière, il avait lancé un sort sur les chaussettes de Julian Northanger pour qu'elles lui chatouillent les pieds sans arrêt. Le petit Serpentard avait cru drôle de tenter de verser une potion douteuse sur les cheveux bruns et bouclés de Dolorès … Et des galères comme celle-ci, Alastor lui en avait fait éviter des tas. Ce n'était pas comme si une guerre avait lieu en ce moment-même et qu'il n'avait pas autre chose à faire que d'éduquer un sale mioche prépubère…

La petite Ombrage ne s'en rendait pas compte. Parfois, ils se croisaient au Ministère, quand Alastor n'était pas en mission, ou dans le hall du Ministère, quand ils arrivaient tous les deux. Lui, pour travailler, elle, parce qu'elle n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller, et qu'elle disait aimer cet endroit. Elle prétendait suivre son père… L'été dernier, elle l'avait déjà fait et avait partagé sans broncher les marches du dernier étage avec l'auror. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils se connaissaient et se réfugiaient ici. Quand ils se rencontraient ailleurs, ils se faisaient un signe de tête discret, peut-être un peu complice, mais sans plus. Ils ne s'échangeaient jamais de sourires, ni de clins d'œil.

\- Tu penses que les Serpentard et Gryffondor ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- J'étais à Gryffondor. On s'entend bien toi et moi.

\- Pas vraiment.

Dolorès lui jeta un regard étonné. Ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien et même s'ils étaient souvent ensemble, sur les marches du dernier étage des escaliers du château, ils parlaient rarement. Quelque fois, Alastor lui expliquait quelques petites choses pour les cours qu'elle suivrait à la rentrée, et elle, elle le regardait en silence contempler le vide et se poser des questions à voix haute.

\- Tu devrais passer plus de temps à soigner tes dossiers qu'à t'occuper de moi. Tu as une écriture de cochon.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de soigner mes dossiers. Tant que j'enferme entre quatre murs les mages noires qui font l'objet de ces dossiers, personne ne me dira rien

\- T'es qu'un vantard.

\- Non. Je suis pragmatique et réaliste.

Alastor était un excellent sorcier, il ne craignait rien. En revanche, il s'inquiétait un peu pour la chouineuse. Un tout petit peu…

\- Va falloir que tu te défendes toute seule quand tu retourneras à Poudlard.

La guerre devenait de plus en plus féroce. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait du terrain et des partisans chaque jours un peu plus… Elle haussa les épaules :

\- Quand bien même, je n'ai pas ton imagination débordante pour inventer des farces comme toi… Le coup des chaussettes c'était vraiment du génie.

\- Tu savais que c'était moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas, approuva-t-il.

Dolorès se releva pour s'étirer. Une lettre glissa de la proche ventrale de sa robe et Alastor la ramassa. Elle était encore cachetée bien que l'enveloppe soit toute tâchée, écornée et froissée :

\- Tu devrais lire ton courrier.

\- C'est pas important. C'est ma mère.

\- T'aimes pas ta mère ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- J'aime pas non plus mon père.

\- T'aimes qui alors ?

Parfois, Alastor se disait que cette gamine était un roc froid, sans émotion.

\- Mon père, c'est un sorcier qui lave le sol du Ministère. Ma mère, c'est une moldue. Elle est partie.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu peux pas comprendre. Tes deux parents sont des sorciers. Tout le monde pense que tu as ta place ici. Moi je suis à Serpentard…

\- Et alors ?

\- Il n'y a que des nobles et des sang-purs à Serpentard. Tous les nobles vont à Serpentard de toute façon…

\- Non. Regarde la folle de Greengrass… Elle a été répartie à Serdaigle, il me semble. Les Potter sont des Gryffondor depuis la construction de ce château, tout comme les Weasley.

\- Ce ne sont pas des nobles !

\- Si. Ils font parties des plus grandes familles de sorciers.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Et les Serpentard ne sont pas tous des nobles. Northanger par exemple.

\- Il dit venir d'une noble famille du Canada, fronça les sourcils Dolorès.

\- C'est un mensonge.

\- Pourquoi il a menti ?

\- Pourquoi toi tu mens ? Rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je ne mens pas ! Se défendit Dolorès.

\- Oh si. Tu fais semblant, tu ignores les questions que les autres te posent… C'est mentir.

\- Non ! Et c'est toi qui m'a dit de ne pas répondre à leurs questions ! En plus, c'est juste ne rien dire…

\- Donc c'est entretenir une image… C'est mentir, insista Alastor.

Il jura l'entendre grogner d'agacement. Alastor retint un rictus, avant de se figer… Peut-être était-il trop dur avec elle ? Ce n'était qu'une enfant.

\- Pourquoi tu mens ? Redemanda-t-il.

\- Parce que mon père est un incompétent, ma mère une incapable de moldue.

\- Et qui te dit que Northanger n'a pas une famille semblable ? Son père travaille peut-être au département de la justice magique, mais je peux t'assurer que c'est aussi un incompétent.

\- Personne n'a une famille comme moi.

\- T'en sais rien, gamine. Ne juge pas les autres trop vite. Contente toi de mentir pour survivre.

Dolorès se tut un instant, observant ses chaussures toutes vernies. Elle s'efforçait depuis deux ans, de coller à cette image de la parfaite petite représentante d'une famille de sang-pur. Elle avait tellement honte de ses origines… Entourée par tous ses camarades, issus d'illustres maisons, elle se sentait inférieure, minable… Dolorès tenait ce sentiment en horreur.

\- Si la vérité ne te plaît pas, dissimule-la, haussa finalement des épaules Alastor.

\- C'est déjà ce que je fais. Et en plus c'est toi qui m'a dit de le fai...

\- Mais accepte le fait que ce soit un mensonge, ajouta Alastor en la coupant

Il regarda ses yeux briller. Il fallait qu'elle s'endurcisse. Il disait tout ça pour son bien… Dolorès se renfrogna et Alastor s'enferma dans son habituel silence, tout en continuant de l'observer. Elle tourna la tête, et se mit à le regarder elle aussi. Elle aurait aimé avoir son honnêteté. Mais plus encore… Elle aurait aimé s'appeler Maugrey, être de sang-pur, comme lui. Il ne comprenait pas, comme sa vie était compliquée.


	3. Partie III

_Le 30 Octobre 1977_

_Alastor, _

_Tu serais fière de moi. Je marche dans ton ombre ! Hier, j'ai trouvé un moyen de faire comprendre à Northanger que je pouvais me montrer, moi aussi, très créative. Je lui ai fait boire une potion d'amour alors qu'il était en face de Rose Patterson. Elle l'a giflé tellement fort que tout Poudlard a tremblé. _

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 5 Novembre 1977, _

_La chouineuse, _

_Bravo. Mais si tu marchais vraiment sur mes traces, tu aurais foutu du poils à gratter dans son caleçon. _

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 09 Novembre 1977_

_Alastor, _

_J'ai bien aimé ton idée. J'ai failli me faire prendre. Mais j'ai réussis à faire accuser Rose Patterson à ma place. D'une pierre deux coups comme on dit ! Elle dit tout le temps que je ressemble à un crapaud… _

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 24 Décembre 1977, _

_Gamine, _

_Je sais que tu ne rentreras pas chez toi pour les vacances de Noël. Ton père m'en a touché deux mots ce matin. J'essaierais de passer à Prés-au-lard. Je t'ai fait livrer du chocolat. _

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 15 Janvier 1978_

_Andouille, _

_Tu me dois 2 galions pour ta bièraubeurre. Oublie pas. _

_Dolorès_

* * *

_Le 12 Février 1978, _

_Chouineuse, _

_Tu me dois 5 galions pour le chocolat que t'as acheté la semaine dernière. _

_Alastor_

* * *

_Le 17 Mars 1978, _

_Alastor, _

_Joyeux anniversaire. _

_Dolorès._

* * *

_Le 26 aout 1978_

_Chouineuse, _

_Joyeux anniversaire. T'as oublié ton chocolat au Ministère hier. C'est moi qui l'ai. _

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 15 Novembre 1978, _

_Alastor, _

_Je déteste Poudlard. Le concierge m'a trouvé dans les escaliers du quatrième étage hier soir. Je n'ai plus le droit d'y aller. C'est le seul endroit qui ressemble un peu à celui que nous partageons au Ministère. Apparemment, il n'est pas autorisé de "s'assoir sur les marches et de boucher le passage". Il est stupide et incompétent. _

_Dolorès_

* * *

_Le 17 Novembre 1978, _

_Dolorès, _

_Si tu ne respectais pas tant le règlement, tu y retournerais malgré l'interdiction. _

_Ceci-dit le concierge a raison. Tu bouches toujours le passage… _

_Alastor._

**XxX**

_Le 24 décembre 1978, _

_Y'a du chocolat et un manuel de défense contre les forces du mal dans le paquet que je t'ai envoyé. Joyeux Noël. _

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 2 janvier 1979, _

_Alastor, _

_J'ai mangé tout le chocolat. Il était bon. _

_Dolorès._

XxX

_Le 15 mai 1979, _

_Tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu des choses sur toi… _

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 16 mai 1979, _

_Vais bien. Une petite blessure._

_Continue de mentir sur tes parents et ton sang._

_Méfie toi des autres Serpentard. Evite-les._

_Alastor. _

XxX

_Le 17 mai 1979, _

_Reste vraiment loin des Serpentard. Quelque chose se prépare. _

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 17 mai 1979, _

_Pourquoi ? _

_C'est la guerre. Évidemment que quelque chose se prépare… _

_Dolorès _

* * *

_Le 19 mai 1979, _

_Parce que je te le demande. _

_Alastor._

* * *

_Le 19 mai 1979, _

_T'es ni mon frère, ni mon père. _

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 2 juillet 1979, _

_Il y a eu une explosion hier dans ton quartier._

_Alastor. _

XxX

_Le 2 juillet 1979,_

_Tu n'es pas au Ministère._

_Alastor._

XxX

_Le 2 juillet 1979, _

_La chouineuse, _

_Où t'es ?_

_Alastor._

* * *

_Le 2 juillet 1979, _

_Je vais bien. _

_A demain. _

_Dolorès._

* * *

_Le 1 septembre 1979_

_Fais attention à toi. _

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 11 Novembre 1979, _

_Tu me trouves jolie ? _

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 13 Novembre 1979, _

_Tu me trouves gentil ? _

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 24 novembre 1979, _

_Rose Patterson m'a encore dit que je ressemblais à un crapaud rose. _

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 30 novembre 1979, _

_Mes collègues disent que je suis un emmerdeur. _

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 10 décembre 1979, _

_Tu me trouves jolie ? _

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 15 décembre 1979, _

_Je te trouve intéressante. _

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 16 décembre 1979, _

_Mais pas jolie ? _

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 18 décembre 1979, _

_Ca sert à rien d'être jolie. C'est bien mieux d'être intéressante. _

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 20 1décembre 1979, _

_Personne ne regarde les filles moches. _

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 25 décembre 1979, _

_Mais les filles intéressantes dirigent le monde et les jolies filles._

_Alastor. _

_Ps : Joyeux Noël. Ne mange pas tout le chocolat en une semaine. _

* * *

_Le 01 janvier 1980, _

_Diriger le monde ça me plairait. _

_Dolorès. _

_Ps : Bonne année. J'ai mangé tout le chocolat. _

* * *

_Le 15 février 1980, _

_J'ai été promu. Je risque de ne plus pouvoir t'écrire aussi régulièrement. _

_Reste loin des autres Serpentard._

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 16 février 1980, _

_Félicitations. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais arrêté Rosier. _

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 21 février 1980, _

_Et j'y ai perdu une bonne partie de mon nez. _

_Alastor._

* * *

_Le 1 mars 1980, _

_Mais pas la vie. _

_Dolorès._

* * *

_Le 5 mai 1980, _

_Comment vas-tu ? _

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 6 mai 1980, _

_Je ne sais pas. _

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 7 mai 1980, _

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 8 mai 1980, _

_Je ne pensais pas que la guerre était aussi sérieuse. Plusieurs septième année se vantent dans la salle commune. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom les aurait personnellement contactés. Et s'ils découvraient que je ne suis qu'une sang-mêlé ? _

_Dolorès._

_Ps : Détruis cette lettre. _

* * *

_Le 9 mai 1980,_

_Je viendrai à Prés-au-lard la semaine prochaine. Rencontrons-nous._

_Alastor._

_Ps : Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire. _

* * *

_Le 25 mai 1980, _

_Malgré tout ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai peur. J'ai décidé de mentir un peu plus. Autant par honte que par peur. _

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 01 juin 1980, _

_Il ne faut pas avoir honte de qui tu es. On a tous la même valeur à la naissance. Absolument tous. Le tout, c'est de la garder, cette valeur. _

_Alastor. _

XxX

_L__e 8 juillet 1980, _

_Évite le chemin de Traverse. _

_Alastor. _

XxX

_Le 31 juillet 1980, _

_Quand tu iras au chemin de Traverse pour acheter tes fournitures, préviens-moi. J'essaierai de me libérer pour t'y accompagner. Je sais que ton père travaille tous les jours et n'as pas de temps pour toi._

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 02 aout 1980, _

_Je suis capable d'acheter mes fournitures scolaires seule. _

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 31 aout 1980, _

_Tu me dois 4 galions. _

_N'oublie pas. _

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 01 septembre 1980, _

_Je ne te dois rien du tout. Tu avais soif, tu as décidé d'aller au chaudron au baveur, et t'as payé deux boissons sans que je demande quoique ce soit. _

_Ps : je suis capable d'acheter mes fournitures scolaires seule !_

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 15 novembre 1980, _

_Je ne vais plus t'écrire pendant un moment._

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 01 Janvier 1981, _

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas te contacter, mais je m'inquiète. Fais-moi savoir si tu vas bien. On raconte toutes sortes de choses sur les aurors et les partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Je sais que tu traques les derniers mangemorts restants… _

_Dolorès._

* * *

_Le 10 Janvier 1981, _

_Tu devrais réviser tes cours plutôt que de t'inquiéter. _

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 15 janvier 1981, _

_Je n'ai pas besoin de réviser. _

_Je n'étais pas inquiète de toute façon. _

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 20 février 1981, _

_Menteuse. _

_Alastor._

* * *

_Le 28 février 1981, _

_Je ne mens jamais. _

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 15 mars 1981, _

_Tu passes ta vie à mentir._

_Alastor._

* * *

_Le 23 mars 1981, _

_Je passe ma vie à me protéger. _

_Dolorès. _

XxX

_Le 30 juin 1981, _

_Tu vas bien ? Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. _

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 2 juillet 1981, _

_Je suis très occupé. Reste le plus possible chez toi, évite les villes. Ne viens pas au Ministère. _

_Alastor. _

XxX

_1 novembre 1981_

_Voldemort est mort. _

_Alastor._

* * *

_Le 1 novembre 1981,_

_Je sais._

_Dolorès_

XxX

_Le 22 février 1982, _

_J'ai quelques difficultés en Défense contre les forces du mal. _

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 24 février 1982, _

_Lesquelles ? _

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 25 février 1982, _

_Je n'arrive pas à exécuter le sortilège du patronus. _

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 26 février 1982, _

_Je vais t'aider._

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 6 avril 1982, _

_Je me suis entraînée. Il n'y a rien à faire. Je n'y arrive pas. _

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 8 avril 1982, _

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Plusieurs sorciers sont incapables de lancer un patronus. Ça viendra. Concentre-toi sur autre chose. _

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 30 juin 1983, _

_J'ai terminé toutes mes épreuves. Ça s'est bien passé. Je crois que l'un des examinateurs m'a proposé un stage au Ministère. J'ai du l'impressionner… _

_Dolorès._

* * *

_Le 2 juillet 1983, _

_Bravo._

_Alastor. _

* * *

_Le 10 juillet 1983, _

_J'ai mes ASPICS. _

_Dolorès. _

* * *

_Le 11 juillet 1983, _

_La vraie vie commence maintenant. _

_Alastor. _


	4. Partie IV

_Novembre 1983_

Du haut de ses dix-sept ans et de ses talons roses, Dolorès et ses regards avaient le don de glacer ses collègues, même les plus âgés, ou les plus expérimentés. Ses deux iris bleus lançaient des étincelles chaque fois qu'on tentait de la rabaisser ou de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas sa place au sein du Ministère… Et pourtant, personne ne la respectait vraiment.

Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'elle travaillait en tant que stagiaire dans le service des usages abusifs de la magie. Et personne n'oubliait qu'elle était une Ombrage. Ombrage… Comme le concierge. Comme l'homme qui essuyait le sol sur lequel marchaient les sorciers importants. Comme le larbin de services. Comme son père…

Dolorès se mit à parcourir le Ministère, faisant claque ses talons à chacun de ses pas, comme pour marquer le sol de sa fureur.

\- Tu cherches à fendre le marbre avec tes chaussures ? Ronchonna un homme dernière elle.

Elle poursuivit sa route, avec plus de colère encore. Cette pétasse de Thalia Halterman continuait de la mépriser… Elle, cette belle blonde aux lèvres toujours parfaitement maquillée, à la queue de cheval aussi serrée que haute sur le sommet de son crâne, à ses tailleurs toujours impeccablement repassés par son elfe de maison… Thalia Halterman n'était pas seulement la descendante d'une très riche et très noble famille de sang-pur. Elle était aussi intelligente, maligne et charmante… Dolorès et elles avaient toutes deux étaient nommées stagiaires, et la brune n'avait jamais prêté attention à l'existence de la blonde avant de l'avoir vu toute souriante avec deux cafés dans les mains. Elle lui en avait tendu un. « Je suis contente de voir un visage familier ! Ça me rassure un peu… C'est si impressionnant ! » s'était exclamé Thalia. Dolorès n'avait rien répondu et l'avait laissé en plan, avec son sourire et son café, avant de s'emparer d'une pile de dossier.

Ombrage savait qu'à la fin de l'année, l'une d'entre elles seraient choisies, et que l'autre n'aurait plus qu'à se trouver un petit travail minable dans les réserves du Ministère de la magie.

\- Ralentis un peu ! s'exclama Alastor derrière elle.

Elle continua sur sa lancée, cherchant à sortir de cet endroit. Finalement, Alastor l'attrapa par le bras et la tira lui-même jusqu'à la sortie où l'air frais de Londres s'engouffra dans leurs poumons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Parlons plutôt de ce que je n'ai pas ! s'emporta Dolorès en s'éloignant de son ami.

Alastor haussa les épaules avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Un beau sourire, des fesses de rêves, des cheveux blonds et disciplinés, des vêtements hors de prix, un nom respectable, une intelligence hors-norme, un père qui s'entend bien avec le chef du service des usages abusifs de la magie…

Il aurait pu dire qu'il la trouvait belle. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus, des cheveux bouclés et elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Pourtant, ce fût d'autres mots qui sortirent de sa bouche :

\- Il est vrai que Thalia Halterman a des fesses de…

\- Une syllabe de plus et je te jure que tu le regretteras ! Le menaça-t-elle.

Le jeune auror esquissa une moue moqueuse. Dolorès fulminait, faisant les cent pas dans la rue, intriguant les moldus qui passaient à côté d'eux. Il s'appuya contre un mur, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant que son amie termine sa petite crise existentielle…

\- Si seulement j'étais née …

\- Dans une famille de sang-pur ? Termina Alastor à sa place. Ça n'aurait rien changé. Thalia est une gamine intelligente et audacieuse. Elle travaille énormément… Et si tu te donnais la peine d'en faire autant, de te donner à fond comme elle le fait, que tu mettais autant d'énergie dans tes dossiers qu'à ruminer comme tu le fais, tu pourrais l'égaler…

Dolorès s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et faire claquer ses talons sur le bitume. Son visage avait perdu ses couleurs. Livide, elle resta plantée devant lui, sans rien dire. Alastor n'était pas bavard. Souvent, il se contentait de l'écouter et de hocher la tête toutes les deux phrases…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Articula doucement Dolorès.

\- Que tu te plains tout le temps et que je commence à avoir assez de tes jérémiades. T'as plus huit ans.

\- Comment oses-tu…

\- Tu crois m'impressionner avec tes regards hautains ? T'es perchée sur des talons roses de quatre centimètres. Tu me feras jamais peur Dolorès.

\- Je te déteste.

Elle mentait. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

\- Mais je suis ton seul ami.

La jeune-femme soupira. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle continuait de lui parler… Peut-être parce qu'il était le seul à l'écouter en fait. Ils se retrouvaient souvent quand en avaient le temps et l'occasion. Alastor était souvent en mission, Dolorès travaillait tard… Mais quand ils le pouvaient, ils se retrouvaient. C'était comme ça…

\- Et si tu faisais la liste de ce que tu as, et que Thalia n'a pas ?

\- Je n'ai rien de plus qu'elle.

\- Je ne pense pas.

Il décroisa les bras et la regarda durement. Dolorès se remit à marcher, comme si ce simple regard avait eu le pouvoir de la ranimer, de refaire fonctionner ses jambes et de refaire claquer ses talons sur le bitume.

\- J'ai plus envie de ce travail qu'elle.

\- T'as plus à prouver qu'elle, approuva-t-il.

\- Moi aussi je suis maligne…

\- T'es pas débile, c'est certain…

Il la saisit par les épaules et elle se figea entre ses doigts, comme une poupée de chiffon.

\- Et si tu te battais au lieu de te plaindre ?

\- Me battre ?

Alastor hocha la tête et regarda finalement sa montre avant de grimacer.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Tes petites crises de jalousie sont très divertissantes mais je dois reprendre mon service.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

\- Comme si j'allais te le dire, maugréa-t-il.

Elle le jaugea. Elle savait qu'il partait toujours traquer les mages noirs, les partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Lors de la dernière mission, Maugrey était rentré inconscient, avec une grande cicatrice sur la visage, qui saignait abondamment … Le corps de son ami était de plus en plus marqué par les duels. Et parfois, Ombrage se disait qu'il n'en resterait bientôt plus rien, de ce corps. Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète. Elle le trouvait juste stupide, inconscient et trop téméraire pour son propre bien.

\- Tu veux quoi sur ton épitaphe ? Le nargua-t-elle.

\- Rien.

Il se demanda un instant si elle le pleurerait.

\- « Ci-gît Alastor, auror trop téméraire qui part toujours en mission suicide alors que la guerre est terminée », cita-t-elle.

\- Trop long.

\- Tu flirtes avec la mort.

\- Peut-être… Mais elle seule m'attire vraiment.

\- Ah oui ? Et les fesses de Thalia alors ? Haussa-t-elle un sourcil.

Alastor leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois, l'assurance et la répartie de Dolorès le surprenaient. Cette dernière baissa la tête vers le sol. Non. Elle ne le pleurerait pas. Elle n'était pas comme ça… Il soupira :

\- Arrête de te plaindre gamine. Et va montrer à tous ces gens de quoi tu es vraiment capable.

\- Arrête de m'appeler gamine. Je n'ai plus onze ans.

Non, en effet. Elle n'avait plus onze ans. Il le savait…

\- Arrête de geindre, chouineuse, se reprit-il.

\- Arrête de m'appeler chouineuse.

Alastor ouvrit la porte de service et il l'entendit, murmurer tout doucement :

\- Sois vigilent.

Il s'arrêta, sans se retourner pour autant.

\- Constamment.

Pour elle, il le serait, parce qu'il savait qu'au fond, elle avait un peu peur de se retrouver seule, et qu'il était son seul ami.


	5. Partie V

_Décembre 1985_

Alastor Maugrey serra sa baguette entre ses mains et regarda Dolorès. Il était fatigué. Il avait à peine trente-trois ans, et il était fatigué.

\- Northanger est mort, murmura-t-il.

\- Oh.

Dolorès se rappelait vaguement de lui. A onze ans, elle aurait souris en entendant la nouvelle. Désormais, elle en avait vingt-quatre ans, et s'en fichait pas mal. A Poudlard, Northanger n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de l'humilier. Mais son visage demeura impassible et elle se contenta de s'essuyer les mains sur sa serviette. Elle observa le petit bar moldu dans lequel elle et Maugrey avaient l'habitude de se rendre… Il était un peu désert, pour un samedi après-midi. Dolorès n'aimait pas cet endroit, et craignait toujours qu'un sorcier, ou encore pire, un collègue ne l'y voit. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier respectable viendrait faire ici ? » se disait-elle…

La guerre était peut-être terminée. Mais les partisans de Voldemort étaient toujours présents et continuaient de semer la terreur de temps en temps. Ils faisaient exploser des boutiques, attaquaient des moldus dans la rue, poursuivaient d'anciens membres notoires de l'ordre du Phénix… Alastor insistait toujours pour qu'ils se rencontrent désormais hors du ministère, à l'abri des regards. Il disait que sa relation avec Dolorès pourrait la mettre en danger, à cause de toutes les personnes qu'il avait envoyé à Azkaban. Elle, elle était d'accord avec lui. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'on le voit ensemble…

\- Je lui ai demandé de se rendre.

Northanger n'avait rien répondu et c'était contenté de lever sa baguette vers l'auror, venu pour l'arrêter. Alastor avait soupiré, résigné à affronter un gamin devenu mangemort. Ils étaient encore quelques uns à semer le trouble et à commettre des attentats au nom de leur maître.

\- Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

Il avala d'une gorgée le whisky qui lui brûla la gorge.

\- Cette guerre n'est pas finie. Je ne sais pas si elle le sera vraiment un jour.

Ombrage haussa un sourcil.

\- Toutes les guerres ont une fin.

\- Pas si les mages noirs l'emportent.

Dolorès se mit à contempler le contenu de son assiette. Dolorès se moquait bien de la guerre. Elle avait fini par gravir les échelons, à force de flatteries et de ruses. Elle avait continué de mentir. Mais elle en voulait encore plus. Parce qu'elle n'en aurait jamais assez et qu'elle était ambitieuse.

Des gens mourraient, disparaissaient tous les jours. Elle n'avait pas le temps de les pleurer, de s'émouvoir. Maugrey aussi…

\- Je veux que tu te fasses discrète, grogna-t-il. Abandonne ce dossier sur Selwyn. C'était un partisan de Voldemort.

\- Et ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Ne te mêle pas à ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si tu fais en sorte qu'il soit acquitté, ils te remarqueront, penseront qu'ils peuvent t'enrôler… Ils cherchent à recruter de nouvelles personnes depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et c'est toujours bon d'avoir des contacts dans les services d'usages abusifs de la magie quand on en commet au moins mille tous les jours… Et si ça arrive, tu mourras. Si tu fais le contraire, ils se vengeront et tu mourras.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je mourrais ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas une duelliste.

\- Nous ne nous sommes jamais battus. Comment peux-tu l'affirmer avec autant d'assurance ? Se vexa-t-elle.

Il se releva, fit le tour de la table et colla le bout de sa baguette sur la tempe de Dolorès, le tout, en un clin d'œil. Elle oubliait trop souvent ce qu'il était capable de faire…

\- Je le sais.

Elle sentit le souffle de l'auror dans son cou, et frissonna, inerte sur sa chaise. Alastor avait passé un bras autour de sa gorge, pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle était prise au piège, à sa merci.

\- Tu me fais mal, articula-t-elle lentement.

Il ne relâcha pas son emprise sur corps et elle sentit sa baguette s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa peau.

\- Ne te mêle pas à ça, insista-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et les muscles d'Alastor se détendirent immédiatement. Dolorès se remit à respirer normalement et son cœur repartit. Demain, elle aurait des bleus à l'endroit où les doigts de l'auror s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair.

\- Je sais que tu veux te faire une place au sein du Ministère. Mais fais-toi discrète.

\- Parce que si les gens apprennent que je suis une sang-mêlée, que j'ai un frère cracmol, je risque de disparaître moi aussi ? La guerre est terminée ! Répéta-t-elle encore une fois.

\- Tu as un frère ? s'étonna-t-il.

Alastor était resté debout et les quelques personnes présentes dans le bar s'étaient retournés parce qu'il avait haussé le ton.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

\- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?

Parfois, Maugrey se disait qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

\- Pour te protéger.

\- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- C'est mon métier de protéger les gens !

\- Et tu t'impliques autant pour les autres ? Murmura-t-elle.

Il resta muet.

Non.

C'était la bonne réponse.

La vérité.

Il le savait. Mais ça le dérangeait.

Dolorès lui donnait vraiment envie de hurler avec son regard hautain et son sourire dédaigneux. Elle le faisait exprès, il en était sûr.

\- A quoi tu joues ? Siffla-t-il.

\- Je mène ma barque, comme tout le monde. Je vais là où le vent est le plus favorable. Je me protège.

\- Décharge-toi de ce dossier, gronda-t-il.

\- Non.

Il soupira et se resservit un verre de whisky. Elle lui donnait le tournis, envie de crier et de taper dans les murs à coup de poings.

\- T'es ma seule amie…

Le soir quand il rentrait, c'était chez elle qu'il allait pour arrêter de penser. Elle ne disait jamais rien, se contentait de l'accueillir et de l'engueuler quand il salissait son parquet tout propre avec ses chaussures trempées. Quand il se réveillait à Sainte-Mangouste, c'était ses yeux bleus qu'il voyait en premier, et sa voix lui faisant des réprimandes qu'il entendait. Pourquoi était-ce comme cela entre eux ? Il n'en savait rien. A croire qu'ils étaient liés.

Dolorès aimait sa compagnie. Elle aimait l'entendre ronchonner, se plaindre et l'observer faire les cent pas dans son salon, parce qu'il ne restait jamais en place. Ça l'énervait. Mais elle aimait ça. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps tous les deux. Il était le seul à savoir ce qui se passait sa tête. Pourtant, il se montrait parfois stupide.

\- Alastor… T'es un bel hypocrite.

Dolorès avait parlé calmement mais froidement.

\- Tu me demandes de rester en retrait. Mais toi, tu cours les rues à la recherche d'anciens mangemorts. Et un jour, tu n'en ressortiras pas vivant. Vous êtes en train de perdre la guerre Alastor … Tu t'en rends bien compte ? Tu-Sais-Qui est peut-être mort, mais beaucoup de mangemorts continuent et…

\- « Vous » ? s'étonna-t-il.

Comme si elle n'en faisait pas partie. Souvent, il se demandait dans quel camps elle était. Et il savait au fond de lui que Dolorès n'appartenait qu'à un seul camps. Le sien.

\- Il faut que t'arrêtes. Es-tu seulement capable de vivre sans avoir à te battre ?

La question de la jeune-femme se perdit dans les oreilles d'Alastor. Il ferma les yeux, pour mieux penser, pour ne plus sentir les prunelles bleues de Dolorès en train de l'analyser.

\- Alastor…

Son nom dans sa bouche sonnait comme reproche.

\- Dolorès…

Il soutient son regard et le temps se suspendit.

Leurs yeux se répondaient en silence, se lançaient des éclairs, se brûlaient la peau, se glaçaient les organes, aspiraient l'atmosphère tout autour d'eux. Ils n'abandonnaient jamais … Ils se refusaient l'un comme l'autre à baisser le regard.

Il y avait trop de tension, trop de pression.

Et tout explosa.

Dans leurs coeurs.

Dans leurs têtes.

Dans le bar moldu dans lequel ils se retrouvaient souvent.

Alastor eu juste le temps de plonger sur Dolorès, et de recouvrir son corps du sien. Les éclats de verres dansèrent dans l'air et lui griffèrent le dos. Ils entendirent des hurlements, des gémissements et des éclats de toutes les couleurs se mirent à rejoindre les bouts de verres brisés. L'auror se releva immédiatement, sur ses gardes. Mais l'attaque était déjà terminée et sur le sol, gisait les corps de quelques moldus, trop prés des vitres ou qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri des sortilèges lancés par les mangemorts.

Il enjamba ce qui avait été la vitrine du café et fît le tour du bâtiment, Dolorès sur les talons. Il se retourna.

\- Tu saignes.

Il plaça sa main sur la coupure qu'elle avait au niveau de son bras, pour l'empêcher de saigner. Son geste n'avait rien de tendre, tout de méthodique.

\- Alastor, regarde-moi.

Il s'exécuta.

Il lui avait obéit et c'était comme s'il avait été le premier des deux à avoir baissé les yeux.

Quand elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, il ne la repoussa pas. Il écrasa à son tour ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle était plus jeune que lui. Beaucoup plus jeune. Mais il l'oublia quand elle lui caressa la joue.

Le goût du thé au citron qu'elle venait de boire se mélangeait parfaitement au goût du whisky et de l'adrénaline qui coulaient encore dans sa gorge, dans ses veines.

Ils n'étaient pas tendres.

Ils avaient soifs l'un de l'autre. Ou juste de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, ils se désaltéraient.


	6. Partie VI

_Juillet 1986_

Alastor grimaça. Ses côtes le faisaient encore terriblement souffrir et parfois, il se demandait si son corps supporterait encore d'autres blessures. Il avait déjà perdu une jambe. Que perdrait-il demain ?

\- Arrête de penser et dors.

Dolorès se retourna pour lui faire face, en tirant tout la couverture sur son corps et faisant grincer le lit.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple pour moi, murmura-t-il.

Parfois, il se demandait comment elle faisait pour réussir à fermer les yeux sans avoir peur. A sa place, il aurait peur. Dolorès fréquentait des anciens partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres tous les jours et s'en accommodait parfaitement, dirigeant son service avec une habilité déconcertante. Même si la menace rôdait toujours, et que les aurors se battaient sans relâche contre les derniers mangemorts restants, Dolorès savait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour baisser sa garde. Il devait bien reconnaître que l'habilité de l'ancienne Serpentard dans l'art de manipuler son entourage lui servait…

\- Quand repars-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix. Juste l'expression d'une certaine fatalité, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne restait jamais très longtemps à ses côtés.

\- Bientôt. Les mages noires ne peuvent plus nous échapper. Ils n'ont plus d'allié.

\- Pourquoi tu te donnes tout ce mal ? La guerre est terminée.

Alastor écarquilla les yeux.

\- Parce que ces gens me dégoûtent.

\- Pourquoi ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Parce que les sang-purs ne valent pas mieux que les autres. Parce que tuer, torturer des moldus sous prétexte qu'ils nous seraient inférieurs, c'est injuste. Parce que les nés-moldus méritent tout autant que nous de…

\- Tu sais, parfois je me dis qu'ils ont raison. Que je n'ai pas mérité ma place à Poudlard.

\- Dolorès…

\- Mon père est un incapable notoire. Ma mère ne m'a jamais aimé et n'a jamais rien compris à la magie. Je me souviens même qu'elle la rejetait. Mon frère, lui, est …

Elle soupira incapable de terminer sa phrase.

\- Et s'ils avaient raison ? Et si j'avais moins de valeur que toi ?

Quand elle disait des choses comme ça, Alastor avait l'impression d'être de nouveau avec l'enfant de onze ans qu'elle était quand il l'avait rencontrée. Elle avait toujours les mêmes peurs.

\- Je ne vaux rien. Je suis humain et les humains ne valent rien, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Je me suis donnée tant de mal à faire oublier au Ministère tout entier qui est mon père. J'ai tellement renié mes origines… J'en ai honte. Et je suis en colère, d'être obligée d'avoir à faire tout ça. Si j'étais une sang-pur, tout serait si simple… Pourquoi suis-je née dans une telle famille d'incapables ?

Il ne répondit pas. De toute façon, Dolorès ne l'écoutait jamais. Alors, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, et le laissa se fondre en elle. Elle était à bout de souffle quand il faisait ça, quand il passait ses mains caleuses et abimées sur ses hanches et qu'il fermait paresseusement les yeux en soupirant son prénom… Elle griffa ses épaules quand ses lèvres se mirent à parcourir ses joues, sa gorge, la naissance de sa poitrine…

\- On ne peut pas faire ça toute la journée…, l'arrêta-t-elle finalement.

\- Ah oui ? Grommela-t-il.

\- Il faut que je m'exerce.

Il se mit à grogner.

\- Articule quand tu parles ! Se mit-elle à râler.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Allons-y alors.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit du lit la première, récupérant sa chemise de nuit. Elle s'habilla, et s'empara de sa baguette.

\- Un souvenir heureux, murmura-t-elle. Il me faut un souvenir heureux.

\- Laisse-le t'envahir Dolorès… Tu connais la formule ! l'encouragea-t-il.

Dolorès était toujours parfaitement incapable d'invoquer un patronus. Têtue comme elle était, elle refusait cette idée. Alastor avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises de le lui enseigner, mais Dolorès n'avait jamais réussis à faire apparaître un quelconque esprit protecteur. Si le faible bouclier lumineux qui sortait de sa baguette suffisait à la protéger quelques minutes, c'était bien loin d'être assez. Rien ne serait jamais plus efficace qu'un patronus corporel…

\- Tu dois bien avoir un souvenir heureux en tête, quelque chose qui te donne de l'espoir…, ronchonna-t-il.

Dolorès rouvrit les yeux, et les plongea dans ceux de son amant.

\- Tu ferais vraiment un très mauvais professeur. Tu n'as pas de patience.

\- Cela fait des semaines que tu essais, grommela-t-il.

Il quitta le lit, et se plaça derrière elle. Dolorès frissonna. Chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, elle se sentait un peu plus forte, et même temps un peu plus faible. Comme s'il aspirait toute son énergie… Dolorès savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'Alastor, parce qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne. En revanche, elle avait envie de lui. Parce qu'il était fort, et qu'il était toujours là, avec elle. Il était celui qui la connaissait le mieux.

\- Remémore toi un instant dans ta vie où tout était absolument parfait, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle se laissa bercer par ses mots, et murmura la formule.

Rien.

Toujours rien.

Encore rien.

\- Peut-être que je n'y arriverais jamais, chuchota-t-elle en regardant sa baguette.

Alastor dégagea les cheveux de Dolorès de sa nuque et la laissa parler :

\- Seuls les plus grands sorciers y arrivent.

\- Il faut sincèrement croire en la légitimité et la justesse de ses actes pour invoquer un véritable Patronus… Et toi tu n'y crois pas, expliqua-t-il.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur sa taille et Dolorès, pensive, se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle essayait de trouver le souvenir parfait, celui qui était le plus heureux mais elle ne vit que du noir, de la honte et de la colère. Son enfance n'avait pas été heureuse. Son adolescence non plus. Sa vie d'adulte ne l'était pas davantage. Dolorès se battait depuis toujours contre ce qu'elle était, ou ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Alastor lui fît relever la tête, agrippant un peu violemment son menton. Il observa son amie, son amante, cette femme qui ne reculait devant rien, qui charmait les bonnes personnes au bon moment, qui naviguait habilement dans les eaux troubles du Ministère, qui ne lâchait rien, ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds… Il aurait souhaité qu'elle se voit comme lui la voyait. Il aurait voulu enlever cette honte qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis d'elle-même et de sa famille.

\- Je t'admire tu sais.

Ce n'était pas un « je t'aime », et pourtant, dans les oreilles de la jeune femme, cela sonnait tout comme. Et jamais personne ne lui avait dit de tels mots.

« Je t'admire »…

Un grand sorcier comme Alastor Maugrey, venait de lui dire qu'il l'admirait…

Et elle se sentit heureuse, vraiment heureuse, pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Spero patronum.

Un chat au pelage touffu sortit de sa baguette et se mit à trottiner quelques secondes dans l'appartement. Elle se mit à sourire. Alastor les yeux brillants, la félicita en resserrant leur étreinte.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.


	7. Partie VII

_Janvier 1987_

Ils criaient.

Ils passaient leur temps à crier de toute façon, même quand ils s'aimaient.

\- Tu as perdu un œil, une jambe, et tu veux continuer ? Tu vas aller jusqu'où comme ça, à traquer tous les mages noirs de ce pays ?

\- J'irai et je le ferai jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous en train de pourrir à Azkaban !

\- Pourquoi les poursuivre ? La guerre est terminée depuis presque six ans!

\- Ils méritent d'être punis !

Dolorès croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le visage cramoisi.

\- Et puisque nous en sommes aux reproches, poursuivit Alastor, depuis quand es-tu une parente des Selwyn ? Pourquoi tu continues de mentir ? Tu l'as dit ! La guerre est finie ! Alors assume ton nom, Ombrage !

\- Comment oses-tu ? Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle posa sa tasse de thé sur sa soucoupe.

\- La comédie a assez duré. Tu as tout ce que tu as toujours souhaité !

Dolorès avait aujourd'hui une bonne position au Ministère, des contacts, des gens qui la respectaient, et la craignaient.

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu as fait à Folley.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Pas à moi Dolorès ! s'emporta-t-il. Tu t'es approprié son travail pour impressionner Milicent Bargnold et entrer à son service ! Je sais que cette idée de projet de loi ne vient pas de toi !

\- Je ne me suis pas approprié son travail ! Je m'en suis imprégnée et…

\- Arrête ! Tu crois que tu vas duper tout le monde encore longtemps ?

Pendant la guerre, Dolorès avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour gagner l'amour et le respect de ses supérieurs. Elle savait que son propre statut et sa sécurité seraient mieux assurés si elle mentait et si elles avaient de bonnes relations avec certains sorciers très puissants et appréciés par la communauté magique. Alastor l'y avait même encouragé, un temps.

Évidemment que son statut de sang-mêlé la mettait en danger à l'époque.

Mais aujourd'hui… Elle était définitivement en sécurité, et il ne servait à rien de mentir et de dire qu'elle était affiliée aux Selwyn, une famille de sang-pur dont la simple mention dégoûtait profondément Alastor. Tous les mangemorts étaient à Azkaban, avaient fui ou faisaient profil bas.

Ceux qui connaissaient bien Dolorès reconnaissaient qu'elle travaillait beaucoup et qu'elle avait de l'ambition. Pourtant, ils avaient du mal à l'apprécier en tant que personne malgré tous ses efforts et ses sourires. Elle voulait plus, bien plus que tout ceci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Raconter la vérité à tout le monde ? Lui demanda-t-elle durement.

\- Non. J'ai d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire. T'es pas le centre du monde Dolorès.

\- Pourtant je devrais être le centre du tien ! s'exclama-t-elle s'en être capable de retenir ses mots dans sa bouche.

\- Arrête d'agir comme si tu avais toujours onze ans !

\- Alors arrête de me traiter comme si j'avais onze ans !

\- Grandis un peu dans ce cas ! T'as les mêmes peurs que lorsque je t'ai surprise en train de chialer sur les marches du Ministère. Tes hontes sont puériles. Tu. N'as. Pas. Grandis. Dolorès ! Articula-t-il lentement pour la narguer.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis longtemps maintenant. Ils n'étaient pas le genre de couple affectueux, tendre entre eux. Ils se connaissaient. Leurs étreintes étaient violentes, leurs baisers étaient calculés, leurs mots étaient durs. Ca avait toujours été comme ça.

Ils ne baissaient jamais leur garde.

Lui, ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Elle, elle mentait tout le temps.

Eux, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment.

Parfois, Alastor avait l'impression d'être piégé en plein milieu d'un feu. Au début, c'était agréable, un peu trop chaud, mais agréable… Aujourd'hui, la fumée âcre l'empêchait de respirer et les flammes dévoraient sa chair.

Souvent, Ombrage pensait qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui, et que c'était pour ça que personne ne savait pour eux. Au début, c'était excitant, comme un secret bien caché. Aujourd'hui, même si elle passait son temps à mentir, elle comprenait qu'elle n'aimait pas être l'objet même d'un mensonge.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais présenté tes parents.

\- Toi non plus, répondit-il froidement.

\- Tu as honte de moi ? C'est parce que je suis plus jeune que toi ? C'est parce que je suis une sang-mêlé ?

Il resta silencieux. Parce que oui, il avait honte d'elle. Pas parce qu'elle n'était pas une sang-pur, contrairement aux Maugrey. Il avait honte d'Ombrage, parce qu'elle mentait et que tout ce qu'elle disait ou faisait, n'était constitué que d'illusions dans lesquelles elle se laissait elle-même pié avait honte parce qu'elle était obsédée par la pureté de son sang…

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en moque de ton âge. C'est bien la dernière des choses qui me dérange, finit-il par dire.

Ils commençaient à s'enchaîner dans une relation qui ne leur convenait pas et qui ne leur avait jamais convenue.

\- J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à Folley, répéta-t-il. Tu as pris du plaisir à le voir échouer, à le voir se faire humilier devant tout le ministère…

\- Il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

\- C'est un type bien Folley ! Ce que tu as lui a fait…

\- Il a été viré à cause de son incompétence !

\- NON ! Il a été viré à cause de toi ! Parce que tu t'es approprié son travail et que tu as menti pour attirer l'attention et les faveurs de vos supérieurs !

\- En quoi est-ce mal ? C'est comme ça que le monde fonctionne.

Il la regarda, dégoûté.

\- Non, Dolorès. C'est comme ça que fonctionne ton monde. Pas le mien.

Alastor avait nourris l'ambition de Dolorès.

Dolorès avait donné à Alastor cette sensation de hauteur et de danger qu'il recherchait constamment.

Et maintenant, Dolorès était écœurée, et Alastor avait le vertige.

Elle ne supportait pas qu'il parte loin d'elle, qu'il chasse les anciens partisans de Voldemort qui ne faisaient plus de mal à personne. Elle aurait voulu le posséder, comme toutes ces babioles qu'elle avait sur son bureau, sur ses étagères et qu'elle dépoussiérait une fois par semaine.

Il ne supportait plus son obsession pour la pureté de son sang, ces petits jeux sadiques pour gravir les échelons au Ministère et la honte qui prenait possession de son visage quand il essayait d'en apprendre plus sur sa ne savait pas qui elle était, elle se perdait, se noyait dans ses mensonges parce qu'elle avait peur que les gens la rejettent à cause de son statut. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte que la plupart des sorciers s'en fichaient pas mal, qu'elle soit une sang-mêlé…

\- Je crois qu'on ne se fait pas du bien.

\- On ne s'est jamais fait du bien Alastor, murmura Dolorès.

C'était dit.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- On ne s'est jamais dit qu'on s'aimait, continua-t-elle.

Elle repensa à ce jour ou il lui avait dit « je t'admire ». C'était comme du poison maintenant…

\- Peut-être qu'on ne s'est jamais aimés.

Ils avaient longtemps été seuls, mais ensemble. C'était peut-être ça, qui les avaient rapproché pendant tout ce temps.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus suffisant.

\- Moi je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas aimer Dolorès…, ronchonna-t-il. Tu ne t'aimes pas toi-même. Comment pourrais-tu aimer quelqu'un ?

\- Mais si je t'aime ! Trembla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi je t'aime ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle chercha la réponse, sans la trouver.

\- Moi je vais te le dire. Tu m'aimes parce que je suis un Maugrey, que mon nom te permettrait d'être la Directrice de cabinet du premier ministre, que tu convoites depuis toujours, et d'être respectée. Tu m'aimes parce que je t'ai protégée depuis tes onze ans et parce que j'ai été la première personne à te porter de l'attention et de l'intérêt. Tu m'aimes parce que tu ne me connais pas. Mais tu me détestes parce que je veux faire ce qui est juste plutôt que de me cacher et de fermer les yeux sur les atrocités que commettent certains sorciers. Tu me détestes parce que je ne t'ai toujours pas présentée à mes parents. Tu me détestes parce que je sais qui tu es vraiment.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Dolorès et elle l'essuya rapidement. Elle était en colère et avait juste envie de lui arracher l'œil qui lui restait, et de lui faire mal, atrocement mal. Elle serra les dents et les poings.

\- Tu as raison. Je te déteste plus que je t'aime.

Elle venait de fissurer définitivement leurs deux cœurs déjà bien abîmés.

Alastor quitta l'appartement.

Dolorès jeta sa tasse de thé contre le mur.


	8. Partie VIII

_Février 1995_

Dolorès l'aperçoit dans les tribunes, juste avant que les quatre concurrents du tournois des Trois Sorciers ne plongent dans le lac de Poudlard. Elle le voit donner une tape un peu brusque sur l'épaule de Potter, et partir en clopinant. Il a toujours eu une allure atypique…

Il n'a pas changé.

Et pourtant il est différent.

Cela fait trop longtemps que Dolorès n'a pas vu Alastor.

Il avait une grande coupure qui lui barrait le visage. Dolorès avait entendu parler de son faux œil de verre mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu, parce qu'en neuf ans, elle avait tout fait pour l'oublier, jusqu'à regarder fixement devant elle quand elle marchait dans les couloirs du Ministère. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne le départ anticipé d'Alastor à la retraite. Il avait du détester ça… Mais elle, au moins, c'était remise à marcher en regardant tout le monde droit dans les yeux.

En neuf ans, elle aussi avait changé. Elle s'était endurcie, plus que nécessaire, et était devenue sous-secrétaire d'État. Elle était connue de tous, avait fait adopter et passer des lois trés restrictives mais fondamentales, sur les hybrides, les loups-garous et militait activement pour en faire de même avec les êtres de l'eau. Elle avait fait taire toutes ses peurs en se plongeant dans son travail.

\- Ombrage !

Elle sursauta, et se reconcentra sur l'instant présent :

\- Oui Monsieur le Premier Ministre ? Répondit-elle d'une voix légère.

\- Je vous demandais selon vous, lequel des concurrents referait surface en premier.

\- Monsieur Diggory, sans l'ombre d'un doute ! Affirma-t-elle.

\- Potter pourrait nous surprendre ! S'enthousiasma-t-il.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle redirigea son regard vers Alastor, assis en retrait, et le manque de sa présence à ses côtés la frappa soudainement de plein fouet. Il était le seul homme qui s'était réellement intéressé à elle, et peut-être la seule personne sur cette Terre qui la connaissait un tant soit peu. Ce qu'ils partageaient avant, lui manquait. Le fait de savoir qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui, lui manquait. Et si elle avait ignoré tout ça pendant neuf ans, aujourd'hui cet amas gluant et visqueux de sentiments remontait le long de sa gorge. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Elle tritura son collier de perle, plissa son tailleur rose et se redressa avant de sourire.

Puis elle se retourna encore une fois pour le regarder.

Il du le sentir. Son regard sur lui… Parce qu'il se mit à la fixer à son tour et comme avant, ils se jaugèrent, refusant de baisser les yeux. Cela fit sourire Dolorès. Mais pas lui.

Leurs duels de regard… Ceux dans lesquels aucun d'eux ne baissaient les armes.

Alastor avait toujours été un peu froid. Ce n'était pas un sentimental. Pourtant, elle sentait que leur échange était en train de le troubler. Alors elle se leva, sans le lâcher du regard et il l'imita. Elle s'éloigna des tribunes, descendant prudemment les marches de bois, et se mit à marcher au bord de l'eau, le souffle court, sachant que derrière elle, Alastor Maugrey la suivait.

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ?

En neuf ans, elle avait pris toutes sortes de décisions et elle savait qu'il les avait grandement désapprouvées. Ils n'avaient jamais été d'accord sur ce genre de chose… Alastor, c'était un idéaliste, un utopiste, qui pensait que tout le monde pouvait vivre heureux et en harmonie. Elle, elle savait que les hybrides étaient des créatures dangereuses, que les loups-garous n'étaient que des sauvages et des barbares, et que l'harmonie, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle, elle vivait éveillée.

Mais s'ils mettaient tout ça de côté… Peut-être… Alors peut-être…

\- Dolorès Ombrage…

Elle frissonna en entendant son prénom et son nom dans sa bouche. Les premiers mots qu'elle entendait de lui depuis neuf ans…

\- Pourquoi me fixes-tu ?

\- Tu n'articules toujours pas quand tu parles, murmura-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et elle s'approcha de lui, à petits pas.

\- J'ai entendu que tu avais été nommé professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal par Dumbledore. Je n'y croyais pas…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as jamais aimé enseigner. Tu n'es pas très patient avec les gens, encore moins avec les enfants. j'en ai fait plusieurs fois les frais.

\- Ah oui ?

Le visage de Dolorès se figea. Allait-il renier tout ce qu'ils avaient eu ?

\- Tu t'es souvent mis en colère quand j'essayais d'apprendre à invoquer un patronus corporel… Tu t'en rappelles ?

Alastor se mit à la regarder durement et elle s'approcha un peu plus. Il recula. Comme s'il avait peur d'elle. Dolorès s'arrêta, surprise.

\- Regarde-toi. Tu ne ressembles plus à rien. Ton éternel combat contre la magie noire t'as démembré petit à petit, soupira-t-elle.

Avait-il changé à ce point ?

La craignait-il ? Lui, cet auror qui avait rempli la moitié des geôles d'Azkaban ?

\- Je me suis souvent demandée ce que tu devenais.

\- Pas moi, ronchonna-t-il.

Elle laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux. Elle aurait du s'y attendre.

\- Cet œil de verre te sied à merveille.

\- Merci.

Elle fronça une fois de plus les sourcils, et s'approcha encore plus de lui en plissant les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui n'allait pas, qui ne tournait pas rond. Elle était si proche maintenant, qu'elle sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres. Comme avant.

\- Tu n'as pas pu m'oublier. C'est impossible, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne tout doucement, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été tendre entre eux. Et elle eut l'impression d'embrasser un étranger. C'était ce qu'il était devenu pendant ces dernières neuf années… Un étranger.

\- Nous étions peut-être destinés à nous arracher les yeux, poursuivit-elle. Mais tu me manques quand même.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière froid, sans qu'il ne réagisse, ne lui réponde ou la repousse.

\- Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas été obsédé par tes idéaux, ta soif de justice, nous n'en serions pas là.

Elle recula d'un pas et soudainement, ça la frappa.

Dolorès détailla le forme de son visage, fit le tour de ses cicatrices, se plongea dans la couleur bleu ciel de son œil, son vrai. Il avait les mêmes attitudes, les mêmes intonations, la même voix et pourtant… Pourtant, une petite voix soufflait à Ombrage que ce n'était pas lui. Pas vraiment.

Son visage se figea. Mais elle se reprit, avant d'avancer une nouvelle fois, pour l'embrasser.

Juste une dernière fois.

Tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le vrai Alastor Maugrey, parce que son cœur le lui hurlait.

Mais c'était plus facile comme ça.

\- Je voulais juste te dire adieu.

Et elle s'en alla.

Barty Croupton Junior, enfermé dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien, s'essuya la bouche plusieurs fois et réprima le frisson qui le parcourait depuis que Dolorès Ombrage l'avait embrassé.

Il ne savait pas si c'état un frisson de plaisir ou de dégoût…


	9. Partie IX

Avril 1996

Dolorès sentit son souffle se perdre dans son œsophage.

Alastor, lui ne sentit plus rien du tout.

\- T'es pathétique.

\- Et toi tu es fou, répondit-elle avec la même froideur, la même évidence.

Elle continua de touiller le contenu de sa tasse de thé, pour dissoudre le sucre. Elle fit tinter sa cuillère contre la soucoupe et but une gorgée. Elle se brûla les lèvres, la langue, mais n'en fît rien paraître.

\- Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas t'expulser de mon bureau.

\- Ce n'est pas ton bureau.

\- Nous nous trouvons dans le bureau du directeur ou de la directrice de Poudlard. Il me semble que c'est le poste que j'occupe désormais, inspira-t-elle calmement.

Sa voix était trop douce, aux oreilles d'Alastor. Ses mots ressemblaient aux sifflements de mille serpents : c'étaient des menaces, prêtent à le mordre et l'empoisonner à tout moment.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour.

\- Mensonge, affirma-t-elle.

Il laissa échapper un rire mauvais d'entre ses lèvres.

\- La peur ne peut pas aveugler quelqu'un à ce point…

C'était presque une question. Dolorès s'était figée sur sa chaise avant de se lever, bousculant le bureau, faisant trembler sa tasse de thé.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, Dumbledore, Potter et vous tous qui pensez qu'un mage noir disparu depuis plus de seize ans est revenu d'entre les morts !

\- Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça.

\- Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas t'expulser de mon bureau, répéta-t-elle en articulant chacune des syllabes composant sa phrase.

\- Il faut que tu entendes raison.

Elle fit quelques pas, aligna ses plumes noires, celles dont elle se servait pour les punitions. Alastor suivit son geste et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu te sers de ça sur tes élèves ?

Dolorès releva la tête, un petit sourire sur le visage :

\- Il n'y a rien de mieux pour faire pénétrer un message.

\- Tu es folle. Et cruelle. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un homme, même aussi stupide que Fudge, t'ai nommée professeure.

\- Je suis directrice désormais, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Dumbledore est directeur. Tu penses que ces gamins ne vont rien dire ? Ils te détestent.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'ils m'aiment. Je veux seulement qu'ils me respectent.

\- A une époque tu voulais les deux, répliqua-t-il.

\- J'ai grandis.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, Alastor prit le temps de la regarder réellement. Il se demanda si elle avait toujours été comme ça, si c'était son destin, ou si c'était la peur et les blessures de la première guerre qui l'avaient façonné en une personne aussi…

Il se refusait à le lire. Pourtant il le pensait. Dolorès Ombrage était une personne malveillante. Ca lui faisait quelque chose dans la poitrine. Parce qu'Alastor se souvenait encore de l'enfant apeurée, qui se réfugiait au dernier du Ministère de la magie pour pleurer. Il se souvenait de leurs lettres, de ces quelques phrases qui noircissaient à peine un parchemin. Il se souvenait de ses premiers jours au Ministère de la magie, de son ambition, de son envie de bien-faire. Il se souvenait de leurs après-midi dans ce bar moldu. Il se souvenait de leurs étreintes, de leurs baisers.

Mais il se souvenait aussi de ses mensonges, qu'elle polissait, rendait encore plus beau malgré la fin de la guerre. Il se souvenait de ses manipulations, du travail qui n'était pas le sien, et qu'elle s'appropriait pour être dans les bonnes grâces de ses supérieurs. Il se souvenait de ses regards tranchants. Il se souvenait qu'ils dormaient toujours de part et d'autre du lit qu'ils partageaient. Il se souvenait et comprenait.

Comment avait-il pu croire ressentir quelque chose pour elle ?

\- La première guerre t'a enlevé toute humanité.

Elle ne répondit pas, le visage rouge, des éclairs se reflétant dans ses prunelles bleues. Elle était tellement en colère que toute l'énergie en elle n'était destinée qu'à alimenter cette rage… Dolorès était incapable de produire le moindre son cohérent. Comment Alastor osait-il…

\- La deuxième te prendra la vie, continua-t-il.

\- Sors d'ici.

Elle n'avait pas crié, parce qu'elle manquait d'air. Mais c'était tout comme.

\- Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir rester en retrait comme la dernière fois ? Que tes petits mensonges suffiront ? Maintenant que tu occupes une place importante au sein du Ministère, tu ne vas pas pouvoir te dérober comme tu le faisais. Il va falloir que tu te battes.

Il se rendit compte qu'il la suppliait presque. Et il en arriva à être dégoûté. Une part de lui se disait qu'il pouvait encore faire quelques chose. Une autre part lui disait qu'il était trop tard.

\- Il faut que tu choisisses un camp.

\- Il n'y a rien à choisir.

\- Tu vis dans le déni.

-Non.

\- Tu penses vraiment que la mort de Cédric Diggoy n'est qu'un fâcheux accident ?

\- Aussi tragique soit-elle, la mort de Diggory a été causée par...

\- Tu penses vraiment que les détraqueurs ont simplement voulu faire une petite promenade à Little Whinging ? La coupa-t-il.

\- Potter ment comme il respire.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Et les menteurs, tu sais bien les reconnaître Dolorès, c'est ça ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un…

\- Et tu penses vraiment que Broderick Morose a été tué par inadvertance ?

Dolorès se souvenait de Broderick. C'était un langue de plomb…

\- Tu sais à quel point Walden Macnair détestait Borderick Morose et qu'une soignante n'aurait pu confondre un voltiflor, parfaitement inoffensive, avec un filet du diable.

Dolorès savait que Walden Macnair était introuvable depuis l'été dernier.

\- Tu est beaucoup de choses, mais tu n'es pas stupide.

Il s'était approché d'elle, sans même s'en rendre compte, si bien que désormais, seulement quelques pas les séparaient. Ils auraient pu les franchir. Mais aucun des deux ne le fît. Ces quelques pas étaient devenus une frontière infranchissables, comme l'un, comme pour l'autre.

\- Voldemort est de retour.

\- Alors tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Ils se regardaient fixement. Comme avant. Quand aucun d'eux ne voulait baisser les yeux.

\- Va le pourchasser, poursuivit-elle. Va pourchasser tous les méchants mangemorts. Après tout, tu n'es bon qu'à ça…

Alastor déglutit, mais resta impassible. Ce qu'elle venait de dire, lui faisait bien plus de mal qu'il voulait l'admettre. Il oubliait parfois, qu'elle était sûrement la personne qui le connaissait le mieux. Et il s'en voulait pour ça, de lui avoir donné tout ce qu'il était en pensant que ça ne se retournerait jamais contre lui.

Peut-être qu'il n'était bon qu'à pourchasser des mages noires. C'était ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il faisait mieux. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça…

\- Seulement Potter peut…

\- Potter n'est qu'un adolescent insolent et incapable, protesta-t-elle.

\- Potter est un mioche plus capable que tu ne le sera jamais.

\- Je l'ai comme élève et je peux t'assurer…

\- Qu'il sait déjà invoquer un patronus corporel, et ce, depuis deux ans. J'en connais certains qui ne peuvent pas en dire autant …

Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour se retenir d'exploser. Elle avait envie de le frapper, de le blesser, de lui arracher les yeux. Peut-être qu'elle avait aussi un peu l'envie de l'embrasser. Tout se mélangeait chez elle…

\- Sors d'ici.

\- Dolorès…

Elle lut dans son regard une once de pitié, qui raviva sa colère.

\- TOUT DE SUITE.

Il s'en alla comme il était venu.

D'un seul coup.

Dolorès se rassit, ses jambes étant désormais incapables de soutenir son poids. Elle jeta un œil à sa tasse de thé, désormais froide. La dernière fois qu'il était parti, qu'il l'avait quitté, il y avait des années de cela maintenant, elle avait lancé sa tasse contre un mur. Elle s'en empara. Puis la reposa.

A quoi bon ?

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait en vie.


	10. Partie X

_28 juillet 1997_

Dolorès s'était longtemps demandée ce qu'il se serait passé si ce jour-là, le jour où elle avait pleuré sur les marches du Ministère, Alastor Maugrey ne l'avait pas vue.

Ils ne se seraient jamais parlés. Ils n'auraient jamais appris à se connaître. Ils en auraient été plus heureux l'un comme l'autre.

Sous la pluie, elle se demanda ce qui les avait lié pendant un certain temps. Elle savait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés. Enfin, pas vraiment. Ils étaient juste seuls tous les deux et par la force des choses, ils étaient restés seuls, mais ensemble.

Il s'était attaché à une gamine qui tremblait de peur.

Elle s'était attachée à la première personne qui lui avait donner la force de faire face à ce monde.

Elle s'agenouilla à même le sol et regarda le visage pâle d'Alastor Maugrey. Son œil, le vrai, était bien ouvert, éternellement figé par la mort. Son faux œil, lui, tournait dans tous les sens, comme une girouette à la recherche du vent. Le corps dégingandé de l'ancien auror semblait être recroquevillé lui-même.

Elle se demanda comment il était mort. A cause de la chute ? Sûrement pas. On aurait retrouvé ses membres éparpillés sur plusieurs kilomètres. A cause d'un sort ? Peut-être. Au final, Dolorès décida qu'elle s'en moquait. Le résultat était le même.

Alastor Maugrey était mort.

Elle avait envie de rire. Mais elle ne ressentait que le froid, l'humidité, de la tristesse et du dé se releva, sentant des fourmis parcourir ses jambes et se figea quand un détraqueur lui fit face, commençant à aspirer ses bons souvenirs. Elle n'en avait pas beaucoup, à vrai dire…

Elle eut assez de temps pour se saisir de sa baguette et chercha à prononcer les mots sans y parvenir. Puis, elle entendit sa voix, celle d'Alastor, qui était pourtant bien mort. Elle l'entendit dire la seule chose au monde, de sa vie, qui l'avait rendu heureuse. Elle l'entendit distinctement dans son oreille, comme si c'était vrai.

« Je t'admire ».

\- Spero patronum.

Un chat argenté sortit de sa baguette et se mit à bondir, repoussant le détraqueur et éloignant les quelques autres qui avaient commencé à se regrouper autour d'elle. Elle inspira, replissa son tailleur et essuya ses yeux trempés par la pluie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Lui demanda une voix.

Elle hocha vaguement la tête, sans savoir pourquoi, et se concentra sur l'arrivant, un employé du Ministère qu'elle savait à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine et la regardaient curieusement. Même avec leur capuche vissée sur la tête, elle en reconnaissait quelques uns.

Elle avait entendu l'une de ses conversations avec ses collègues. Elle savait que la vieille, Potter avait définitivement quitté Little Whinging et que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait tenté d'en finir. Elle savait aussi qu'Alastor y serait.

Quand elle avait entendu l'un des mangemorts se vanter, dire que le plus grand auror de leur génération était mort, elle avait haussé un sourcil. Elle était partie. Elle avait erré quelques heures, sans savoir quoi faire, puis elle s'était rendue à Little Whinging. Elle entendait encore les voix de ces hommes dans sa tête.

« On n'a pas encore retrouvé le corps ». « Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche d'ailleurs ? ». « La bataille s'est déroulée dans les airs ». « Il ne devait pas être si doué que ça... ». « C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même qui l'a tué ».

Elle n'avait pu empêcher de penser que seul ce dernier, était digne de tuer Alastor Maugrey. Il avait eu la mort qu'il méritait enfin de compte… Il en aurait été fier, peut-être. Mais elle entendait encore sa voix, en train de ronchonner un « Comment peut-on être fier de sa mort ? C'est pathétique ». Ça la fit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? l'interrogea l'employé du Ministère.

Dolorès savait que si elle était assez rapide pour remonter la manche de sa robe de sorcier, elle verrait sur son bras la marque des ténèbres.

\- Je vous ai entendu, avoua-t-elle. Je voulais en être sûre, le voir de mes propres yeux.

\- De quoi ?

\- Le cadavre pourrissant de Maugrey Fol Oeil, énonça-t-elle.

Ils se mirent à rire et s'approchèrent d'elle. Elle les observa cracher sur le corps inanimé de l'ancien auror et se força à sourire, à se moquer. Ils jouèrent avec comme un enfant jouait et s'amusait avec une marionnette.

Cette guerre avait finalement eu raison du grand Alastor Maugrey et Dolorès Ombrage assistait à tout cela. Elle avait le coeur un peu lourd, les poumons un peu vide. Et elle le cacha bien. C'était peut-être même son plus beau, son plus grand mensonge depuis qu'elle vivait.

La pluie continuait de tombait.

Elle se décida à partir.

Elle en avait assez vu.

Mais avant, elle se pencha une dernière fois sur le cadavre et ferma discrètement son œil. Malgré tout, il méritait le respect. Il avait été un guerrier. Un redoutable guerrier… Puis elle fit courir sa main de sa joue froide, glacée, à son nez qui avait été cassé à de multiples reprises, jusqu'à son faux œil, qu'elle arracha et qu'elle serra dans son poing.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Elle se demanda si les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient choisis en fonction de leur capacité à demander aux autres ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

\- Il serait dommage d'abîmer un tel artefact magique. Le Ministère de la Magie se ferait une joie de l'étudier.

Son ton aussi doux que de velours, aussi mièvre que possible n'avait rien de convaincant. Pourtant, ils la laissèrent partir, en riant, approuvant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle leur tourna le dos et marcha, serrant toujours dans son poing le faux œil, qui ne bougeait plus du tout. Elle rentra dans son bureau, au Ministère de la Magie, trempant le parquet fraîchement ciré.

Dolorès Ombrage était restée en retrait depuis le retour officiel de Lord Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, elle ne le pouvait plus. Alastor Maugrey était mort et elle n'avait qu'un seul talent : mentir. Elle était une sang-mêlée… Elle était en danger. Elle se refusait de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait construit pendant tant d'années…

Alors elle choisit.

Ce serait l'obscurité.

Elle soupira et avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, y fixa l'œil magique qui se remit à bouger. Elle se sentit un peu mieux et fit claquer la porte derrière elle.

Dolorès essuya son visage trempé par la pluie. Elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme, et ne le ferait sans doute pas. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait pleuré Alastor Maugrey.

Elle songea à leur relation un instant.

S'ils avaient su aimer, Dolorès Ombrage et Alastor Maugrey l'auraient fait. Sauf qu'ils en étaient incapables et qu'ils étaient juste destinés à s'arracher les yeux.

Aujourd'hui, c'était chose faite.


End file.
